Ernula
"Ladies and gentlemen! Now it's time for the final Curtain Call!" A female android created by OPERA using illegal technology, Ernula acts as part of a group, rather than an individual. Other, identical Ernulas also exist, which act as her support crew. Ernula often argues with her duplicates, or shows off for them, or holds conversations with them, even though they all have an identical appearance, personality, and knowledge. While Ernula's mission is to protect her master, the advanced age and complexity of her AI has resulted in a unique sensibility and curiosity uncommon in androids like her. She's playful and kind, with an insatiable appetite for knowledge and the unique ability to be in upwards of ten places at once. However, Ernula is unflinchingly loyal to Master, and will carry out any instruction he gives, including destroying her own duplicates. She would even kill him, if he told her to. However, while she will do what she's told, she'll often want to know why. Background Information Ernula is the product of an android research program run by the OPERA Research Group, funded by Goddiver in an attempt to see if they could develop superior Rounder pilots artificially. The parameters for a completed project were to generate an android capable of piloting a Hi-Rounder within the threshold of an Ace pilot, be easily replaced, and be easily duplicated. Ernula is one of the prototypes from this research: A machine with swift reflexes and the ability to replicate itself. So long as the Core remained intact, the unit could recover over time. Goddiver, however, terminated the program following the Embassy incident when corporate funding took a severe nosedive and several key scientists were confirmed killed. Opera attempted to recall all units and destroy them, as per orders, but only three of the four test units responded to the signal. Ernula's AI had developed past the point of accepting a command to self-terminate, and she simply refused the order, striking out on her own. Ernula has been observed obeying the orders of someone she refers to only as "Master", who is suspected to be one of the scientists involved in her design project within Opera. While "Master" is considered a wanted criminal for his relation to Ernula and the illegal technology used to build her, his or her true identity is not actually known. G.S.O. and S.S.S. attempts to detain Ernula herself have proven extremely difficult, as they only ever manage to catch one or two Ernulas out what is suspected to be at least a dozen at any given time. Personality Traits When someone thinks of a combat android, they would probably think of a cold and calculating killing machine. This couldn't be further from the truth in regards to Ernula. She's an extremely informal and friendly sort, easily associating with humans. She has no apparent issue with her nature as a machine, and has developed an incredibly unusual curiosity as well as a unique sensability not normally seen in androids. In some ways, she's more human than many humans. She sees combat as a game, however. Possibly in relation to the fact that she was specifically built to fight, her childlike appearance and personality, and the fact that the Ernula involved in combat is usually expendable, all combine to make it less of a serious matter for her. She likes to play and tease, even in battle, as a way to throw her opponents off balance. The other Ernulas will often chime in during battle, shouting encouragement or even warnings to the Ernula in the field. Sometimes they argue, or keep a running commentary on events as they unfold. When Ernula calls for her B.O.S.S., it's usually a mock plea for help to the other Ernulas, who respond in kind while they deliver the Shell to Castrato. In this way, she's her own cheerleading squad and her own critic, sometimes shouting a conversation back and forth between herself all as a way to entertain herself or those around her. It also unsettles her enemies something fierce. Ernula values her existance, and will not do anything that puts her Core in serious danger. She will openly refuse any command to terminate herself. However, she has no restrictions when it comes to killing others, guided only by her own sensability and choices. She has even stated that she will one day have to kill the man she calls Master, and seems to have no problem with it. As an android herself, she is especially fascinated by other androids, particularly ones of different construction than herself - Which is all of them. Talents & Abilities Ernula is a gifted Hi-Rounder pilot, possessing well rounded skills suited to any model of Hi-Rounder available. Her only limitations are the capabilities of the Hi-Rounder she is in at the time. As an android, she is not susceptable to G-Forces in the way humans are, and can pull some pretty intense maneuvers. Given that she is also typically disposable, she can afford to be careless in battle with no real drawback. Ernula's greatest (and most mysterious) strength is her multiple bodies. This is all an elaborate puppet show, a single core remotely commanding five identical drones and making them interact amongst themselves and with others. She's had a lot of practice at this, and it comes easily to her to behave this way. She claims she does it so that she doesn't weird out the humans she associates with. But due to this remote drone setup, Ernula can pilot her Hi-Rounder remotely with no danger to her Core, rendering the puppet effectively disposable. Therefore, it doesn't matter if she loses or is captured - The unit is expendable and can be fairly easily replaced as per her design. The multiple-body system's weakness is Getter rays and Minovsky particles. Higher densities can interrupt communication over long distances, and Ernula will have to call her peripherals back into closer range or risk losing them. If the units lose signal, they're set to meet with the Core at a specific point in any given location. But, Ernula realizes that if someone figures this out, they could set a trap for the Core. Therefore, she is prepared to self-destruct the peripherals and retreat if she feels threatened. There is a mild danger that a loose peripheral will retain some modicum of sentience - One actually tried to kill her, once. She usually tries to self-destruct them before losing complete contact, if she's certain she won't be able to recover them. In combat, if a peripheral is lost, Ernula's core unit will often flinch. It isn't pain that she feels, but fear. She has no concept of an afterlife, and is afraid of losing what she has - Her friends, and more importantly her mind. Soul "Something that defines who I am... Something precious to me..." ''-- Ernula Thanks to discussions with Sanger Zonvolt, Ernula has been thinking about what a soul is. Understanding that her purpose currently revolves around Ansel Mordred, and understanding that Ansel's days are numbered, she feels that she will soon have no reason to exist. It's a little scary, but she's worried about her future and wonders what she'll do with herself after Ansel dies. She feels that discovering what a soul is will lead her to discovering a new purpose for herself. In essence, this has become a purpose as well. Ernula is still a little worried about herself, but this is a soothing line of thought. And she enjoys talking to Sanger. Fashion Show ErnulaIdol-StyleYellow.jpg|Idol Style (Yellow) ErnulaIdol-StyleBlue.jpg|Idol Style (Blue) ErnulaIdol-StyleRed.jpg|Idol Style (Red) ErnulaSailor-Style.jpg|Sailor Style ErnulaDancer-Style.jpg|Dancer Style ErnulaSchool-Style.jpg|School Style ErnulaConnect-Sleeve.jpg|Connect-Sleeve ErnulaConnect-Skin.jpg|Connect-Skin (Core Type) Friends and Other Friends! Ernula makes friends quickly, partly because of her exhuberent personality and partly because she'll quickly assume a friendship exists even if it's one-way. Bunnies - Ernula and Bunnies = B.F.F.s Duo Maxwell - Ernula enjoys teasing Duo, mostly through Juku. But she also respects his abilities as a gundam pilot, and is fascinated by the way he treats his mobile suit as if it had its own intelligence. Juku Reimaru - Duo's girlfriend. Ernula gets along with her quite well, and seems to be Juku's introduction into transparent fashion. The pair both seem to enjoy teasing Duo, mostly with Juku threatening to adopt Ernula. Kazuma Ardygun - One of the first humans within the Trailers that Ernula bonded to. As the eponymous Trailer, she looks up to him for what is expected of her within the orgnization, and has no problem offering her help and Castrato's cargo bay when deliveries are running behind. Sanger Zonvolt - Ernula isn't sure how Sanger feels about her, but the way he speaks with confidence about the power of the human spirit fascinates her. Sanger has gotten Ernula wondering about the potential for robot souls, and she has developed a surprisingly deep respect for the man. Ascian Luddite - She met him once, but he has a little sister. Ernula gave him some bunny paw mittens to give to her as a present on her behalf. Anyone who cares about his little sister can't possibly be a bad guy! Other! Ernula has no concept of Hate. Anyone who isn't a friend is just ... something else. Remille Fortner - A Frightener. Remille confuses Ernula with her cold demeanor, and yet this woman is intensely interested in the software that makes Ernula who she is. She's kind of creepy. Solis Vivent - A very strange man with a religion that nobody else in the Trailers seems to understand. Solis is concerned about Ernula's lack of restrictions, and has claimed she will become an abomination if she becomes too human-like. He seems genuinely concerned about her well-being, though, even if he's hard to understand. Ansel Mordred - "Master". Ernula will do anything Ansel commands her to do, and cheerfully. However, she feels no strong connections to him. He has told her that she will some day have to kill him, and one of his standing orders is that she does not become attached. Ernula doesn't understand why, but follows this order as well. The G.S.O. and S.S.S. ...both want a piece of Ernula. Or rather, both of these organizations want Ernula ''in pieces. ''There is a standing order in the Senko cluster to destroy her on sight for numerous crimes. Some are real, and some are fabricated. Others are not even listed, as they would raise too many questions among the lower ranks of these organizations. *Destroying corporate property (Aria) *Destroying corporate property (Goddiver) *Assassinating G.S.O. personnel *Assaulting G.S.O. personnel *Murder of S.S.S. officers *Assaulting S.S.S. personnel *Theft of a Rounder (The ''Castrato) *Theft of Weaponry *Weapons Smuggling *Weapons Dealing *Possession of illegal technology (Her own body) *Blackmail Off the records, Ernula is also wanted for leaving the Senko sphere, and for operating in the Earth Sphere without the express permission of the Special Space Service. Despite the 'Kill on Sight' order, Ernula's multiple-body nature makes her difficult to kill, and her friendly demeanor makes most officers hesitant to destroy her immediately. Because of this, she still boldly operates in the open when she is in the Senko colonies. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Trailers Category:Wartech: Senko no Ronde